


I'll Keep You Safe

by MandyxoxoPayne



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Harry Styles - Freeform, I just really wanted a cute Larry fic with some fluff so I wrote it, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M, One Direction Tours, One Direction goes on a hayride, One Shot, Scary Clowns, i honestly don't know how to tag this, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2548418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandyxoxoPayne/pseuds/MandyxoxoPayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis decides it will be a great idea for all 5 of them to attend an haunted hayride, only he regrets his decision the moment he gets there.</p><p>Or the one where Harry is afraid of clowns & Louis distracts him in the only way he knows how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Keep You Safe

**Author's Note:**

> *I really wanted to read a cute Larry fic with them on a hayride, so I decided to write it myself! This is my first fic & hopefully I'll write some more down the road =)

“I-I don’t think this is a good idea.” Most times my bright ideas are genius and I often wonder what else I could think of to top it, but tonight? Tonight was not one of them, and I could shoot myself in the foot for suggesting this.

“C’mon, Tommo, scared?” I shot Niall a death glare that no doubt made him whimper. The ad in the paper said this was one of the scariest hayrides in the area and thousands of people flock to it every year. They even had one where you had to sign a waiver before going on the trail. Louis would never admit it, but he purposely ignored Liam when he suggested they do that one because he was in fact, scared. It also didn’t help that he saw a grown man twice his size throw up in a bush when it was over.

“Yeah, Lou, who would of thought. You, scared.”

“Guys, stop it.” Harry’s eyes narrowed as he looked at Zayn, and then to Niall before giving me the brightest of smiles, “got your favorite,” he placed a small styrofoam cup into my cold hands. I had to turn away from his intense stare as I took a sip of the worst hot chocolate I have ever had because I knew the blush on my cheeks were not from this lukewarm drink. Harry’s green eyes were my downfall, and that smile? Ugh. This hot chocolate was nasty and that smile is the whole reason why I downed it in three whole sips. But don’t tell him that, Harry mustn’t know that I’m hopelessly in love with him. It would ruin our friendship and it would probably tear the band apart. And he would be heartbroken if he knew I didn’t like the drink.

The line they were in snaked around a parking lot and eventually it made its way into a corn field where the screams started to get louder.  The paths were wide and lined with torch lights, but Louis could swear the further into the cornfield they got, the darker it was getting. You couldn’t even see the start of the line where the hayride starts.  

Warning signs started to emerge as they got closer, each one telling the guests to expect the worst and every time Louis read one, a part of him wished he wasn’t here but the moment Harry snaked his arm around his stomach and pulled him so he’s back hit his chest made him forget why he was so scared in the first place. “Calm down, Lou, you’re making me nervous.”

“Sorry, I’m just, I don’t know why I’m scared, to be honest. It’s probably just a bunch of fake blood and clown masks.” Louis could feel Harry shiver at the mention of clowns.

“I hate clowns,” he whispered against his neck before letting Louis go.

The last corner of the maze emptied out into a small clearing where a massive wagon sat waiting for them to climb onboard. It looked innocent enough. The tractor driver looked like a normal bloak and there was nothing Halloween looking anywhere.  _This was going to be a piece of cake!_

"Lou, you coming or what?" Harry climbed onto the wagon, going straight for the far corner where the hay bales stacked up to make seats. Liam and Niall flanked his sides and Louis just stood there until Harry pulled him onto his lap "I'll keep you safe, Tommo!"  Just as the gate closed on the wagon, a chainsaw started in a distance followed by a loud shrieking scream.

"Ha, look at how white Louis just got!"

"Fuck you, Liam."  Harry's arms disappeared from around my waist and shoved Liam away to where him and Zayn got up to sit across from him. I made to move to sit where Liam just was, but Harry’s arm tightened around me.

“Where do you think you’re going? Remember, I’m keeping you safe.” I sighed into Harry’s arms, smitten really, because he’s always been there for me when I most needed him and it’s just. Too much really.

The wagon snaked through the maze before it pulled out onto a darken dirt road with empty fields on either side of us.  The moon was missing from the night sky, causing the stars to shine brightly, it was breathtaking.

“Look up,” I whispered to Harry, “Have you ever seen the stars so bright like this?”

“It’s dimmed in comparison to you.” Even though I couldn’t see his face, I knew he was being serious. Well, didn’t that do something to my heart?

Harry shifted me so I was sideways on his lap, his arms still around my waist as we came to a stop in a cover bridge. Both entrances to the bridge were quickly covered with a dark tarp.  Nothing happened for the longest time, until a loud thump alerted us that someone jumped on board. And then a chainsaw started.

“Holy fuck!” I screamed, not caring if there were children on board, seriously though, who brings children to these things? I hid my face in Harry’s neck as the chainsaw got louder and louder.  A menace laugh echoed around all around us before a loud pitch scream was cut off. The lights in the bridge came on, illuminating the guy with the chainsaw, covered in blood. The girl who screamed, laid motionless at his feet. Her face was no longer recognizable, but Louis could of sworn she was standing behind them waiting to get on this ride.  The lights went off darkening the bridge again before the wagon took off. Nobody was making fun of Louis for being scared now.

Most of the hayride followed the same pattern. They’d come to a stop in a middle of nowhere and a horrid scene would play out of front of them. A butcher happily tearing apart their live victims and eating their flesh right in front of them.  Or a witch brewing something that smelt delicious until you saw she was putting live roatants into the pot, along with muffled yells that sounded a lot like someone drowning.  At one point zombies climbed aboard the wagon and scared Niall shitless, to the point where he tried to push Liam away from Zayn’s embrace but instead just dove between the two trying to hid from the little girl whose face was completely torn off who was trying to pull him away.

But the best part of the ride, and most definitely the scariest, were the clowns. The wagon stopped roughly, the tractor pulling us starting to make a coughing and spitting noise. The driver walked around the wagon and announced he ran out of gas and that “he’ll be right back.” I didn’t think anything of it, until Harry stiffened under me and tightened his grip.

“Look,” he said in a whisper, “they’re surrounding us.”  I could barely make out the lone figure behind the wagon but then I turned my head to the side.

“Shit.” About 50 clowns of all shapes and sizes walked out from the cornstalks. Some holding balloons, some holding baseball bats and others looked so twisted that it made your skin crawl.  The furthest clown started to laugh, and then the others joined in.

“Make them stop, Lou.” Harry’s head nuzzled against my neck and I could feel his stuttering breath against my skin. Screams from the wagon made Harry shake uncontrollably and never in my life have I seen him so scared.

“I’ll keep you safe.” I put both of my hands on his face, pulling his head up from my neck. The stars were bright enough to where I could look him in the eyes. “I promise I won’t let them get to you.” Any ounce of fear I had was gone, and it was replaced with this need to protect Harry from his worst nightmare. But as I stared into his eyes, I could feel myself fall away from where we were to where it felt like we were alone. I leaned in with no hesitation and brushed my lips against Harry’s.  It was meant to be a distraction, really, but there was no denying the fact I could feel him sigh against my lips and the moan that escaped mine was thankfully drowned by the screams that were surrounding us.

"Lou, what are you doing?"  
"Distracting you." I leaned in and captured Harry's bottom lip, sucking on it lightly, "is it working?"  
"Anything you do is distracting, Louis, I've just been waiting for you to make the first move." I pulled away from him and gave him a look, but shook my head when I realize he couldn't see my face.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Lou, just shut up and kiss me. We're not having this conversation when everyone around us is screaming bloody murder as my childhood fear is literally terrorizing the living daylights out of me." "Wait. First move?"  
"Argh, you're so frustrating at times. I'm completely smitten by you, Louis, I would think that--" I didn't let him finish because _I'm completely smitten by you_  was enough for me to launch myself at him.

I didn't care if we were in the middle of a haunted hayride, or that there could be potential fans on board that were seeing what we were doing, but all that matter was that I was finally kissing Harry, and boy have I been missing out all these years. He took control of the kiss, starting slow, our lips moving as one.  His tongue reached out, licking my lips so I would allow him in. I moaned into his mouth as our tongues danced like two lovers who couldn't get enough of each other.  I was completely lost in the kiss, not worrying about what was going on around me. I could feel every movement of Harry's hands, sneaking their way under my coat to scratch at my back, and I gave a little laugh when he shifted me on his lap so he had access to my neck so he could kiss me right below my ear.

I opened my eyes when I realized everyone was dead silent and to my surprise the ride was over and everyone was off the wagon, expect for the shocked faces of Zayn, Liam and Niall.  
"It's about time you two hooked up, I was sick of seeing each of ya pine after each other, but seriously, right now?" Niall shook his head and jumped off the wagon with Liam and Zayn in tow.

I jumped off of Harry's lap, suddenly embarrassed of what just happened and made a beeline for the exit.  
"Where do you think you're going?" Harry grabbed my arm and pulled me into a tight embrace, "You comforted me when I most needed it, and now you're running away? Louis, look at me." I looked up into those green eyes that star in my dreams at night, completely blown away by what was going on at this moment. "You've captured my heart the moment I met you, and no matter how many times I tried to show you that I'm completely in love with you, I just couldn't find the words to say it. I prayed that you felt the same way, but you never showed any signs and I was driving Niall completely crazy. What I'm trying to say is that I hope that kiss wasn't something to distract me by because I'd be completely heartbroken if so."  
"Oh, Harry, you're an idiot," he pouted and started to drop his arms, "an idiot that I'm in love with. " I pulled him back towards me and kissed his mouth openly, deepening the kiss quickly, conveying all the words I wish I could tell him in this moment, but knew that I couldn't. The night was still young and I knew we had all the time in the world to confess our love, but I wouldn't change this moment for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked this! Please let me know what you think =) Feel free to check out my profile to see what all I'm working on ♥


End file.
